The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man
by Lord Raa
Summary: Caution: this is a continuation of Unexpected Effect and probably not one of my better efforts. Not to be taken seriously
1. Default Chapter

Recently, Ranma kept dreaming about a strange conversation. He dreamt that he was talking with someone far wiser and more desperate for his help than anyone he'd met.  
  
"So let me get this straight. There is an infinite number of timelines/universe type things. Each one different from the last in some way, but some of which are so radically different to another that I would most likely freak out were I to see one, had I not led such an interesting life?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Someone or something is messing with these timelines. Sometimes it's the sabotage of   
  
'heroes' and those that try to make their worlds a better place. Other times it is the manipulation of certain events outside of the control of human kind, things like asteroid collisions and subtle changes in global weather patterns. Someone is needed to save humanity in different dimensions."  
  
"I don't mean to sound callous, but I have a life here. It was just getting good, I mean I was working out a solution to my fiancée problem, I had control over my curse and I was recently reunited with my mother. Why should I?"  
  
"Because you fit the profile of a hero. Because you have acquired godlike powers. Because we're getting desperate."  
  
"This timeline is going to 'die' soon, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I can only save one person. And you are the last hope, for you are the last Ranma Saotome."  
  
********** 


	2. first of the foolishness

The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man  
  
or  
  
More evidence that Lord Raa should be sectioned?  
  
Disclaim-me-do: I think you all know how this works by now. This is _a_ continuation of "Unexpected Effect," but not necessarily the only way I could be continue that crazy idea. If anybody wants to continue that, drop me a line contact details are at the bottom.  
  
**********  
  
For reference:  
  
"Blergen" = Japanese.  
  
"{Quartz}" = Foreign language.  
  
[Yedden] = Panda sign or other written note.  
  
'I wonder if there's any jam left' = thoughts.  
  
*BLAMMO* = Sound effects.  
  
**********  
  
Ranma had been plagued by bizarre dreams for the past few days. It was beginning to take its toll on his ability to fend off the girls. 'When did Kasumi start having such naughty thoughts?' he asked himself.  
  
Luckily, he managed to convince them to leave him alone when he was using the facilities.   
  
Ranma was leaving the toilet when he was bathed in a yellow light.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Nodoka came running to the room. "Ranma!"  
  
"Mom!" Ranma shouted back. "Stay back, I don't know what's happening to me."  
  
When the pigtailed martial artist disappeared, there was a brilliant flash and a blast of heat.  
  
**********  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in a holding cell. What is your name?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome. And you are?"  
  
"I was designated Jenny. Ranma Saotome, I have some bad new; the biosphere your home planet has been destroyed in a meteor shower."  
  
"What? When did that happen?"  
  
"Moments after I brought you here. Do you know why you are here?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment. "This doesn't have anything to do with a crazy dream I had yesterday, does it?"  
  
"That was not just a dream. You are the last hope for humanity."  
  
"But my planet was destroyed…"  
  
"That was an attempt to kill _you_. Remember that there are an infinite number of universes?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Several of them are devoid of human life. This in itself is not unexpected. The conditions for the evolution of Homo sapiens do not appear in every universe. The Flid have started to kill all humans. It would seem logical that you hold the key to defeating it."  
  
"Mankind or me?"  
  
"Both. With your physical skills and newfound abilities, you make an excellent champion for you race. Human tenacity and ingenuity are marvelled when ever they are encountered and you have never been known to give up."  
  
"Hang on, I remember that someone said something about me being the _last_ Ranma Saotome. How can that be if there are multiple universes?"  
  
"The threat you pose has been removed from the rest of them, either as a child or through the many challenges you faced as you became an adult. In some of the timelines, your ancestors were sterilised to prevent the right combination of DNA creating you. You are the last Ranma Saotome that can stop the elimination of the human race."  
  
"And just why should I believe you?"  
  
Jenny opened the door to the cell. "Follow the lights to the briefing room. There you will see the remains of your home and what has been done to humankind in other timelines."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am an artificial intelligence. My mission is to ensure your participation."  
  
***********  
  
After viewing the video of the timeline where the Mongol invasion had been successful and the island nation of Japan pillaged, Ranma asked Jenny, "is that all the proof you have? It's not terribly convincing."  
  
"Here is what's left of your Japan."  
  
Ranma stared open mouthed at the new coastline. It surrounded Mt Fuji.  
  
"T-that's my Japan?"  
  
"Yes. Here is the timeline where alien contact was unopposed."  
  
Ranma turned pale when he saw translucent skinned people harvesting the local population for organs. "How did that one come about?"  
  
"The heroes in that timeline were sabotaged during their early days and as such proved to be insufficient. You seem a bit saddened."  
  
"Of course I am! I mean humans there are being harvested like daikon radishes. What can I do to help?"  
  
"I need to do a full set of examinations on you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ranma acquiesed. "Ok. Lead the way."  
  
**********  
  
Jenny performed her automated scans on Ranma. It was true that he was in fine physical condition, but his mental health was much more troubling to the AI.  
  
"Ranma, I need you to sit in this chair and wear the headset by the console."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"For want of a better term, it is a teaching machine."  
  
Ranma did not look impressed at Jenny's assessment of his intellect.  
  
Jenny had a feeling that this Ranma might be one of the more arrogant ones. "I will be able to correct many of your deficiencies, would you like to be free of the Neko-ken?"  
  
"What are the side-effects of using this machine?" Ranma's recently found reasoning abilities made themselves known.  
  
"Behaviour that you would have considered erratic," Jenny answered, glad that Ranma was not the idiot she feared him to be.  
  
**********  
  
Six hours later, Jenny stopped the teaching machine. "Ranma, it is time for you to take a break and eat something."  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit drained."  
  
Sitting down to his meal of synthetic protein and carbohydrates, Ranma looked at the mess hall. "So, where is the rest of the crew? This is a big ship."  
  
"At the moment, the crew consists of you."  
  
"Did they die in a horrific computer related accident?" Ranma asked with a hint of humour in his voice.  
  
"No. The Flid attacked when the ship was still in dry-dock. I escaped during the raid with only a skeleton crew aboard. Upon contacting the home world, we found that the Flid were exterminating us one outpost at a time. 25000 years ago, the Flid caused massive radiation contamination and killed most of the crew. I had to keep the survivors in cryogenic sleep until the radiation had subsided to safe levels."  
  
"That sucks. What about the last of them?"  
  
"They died on the mission that generated your abilities. They were vaporised by high energy particle weapons."  
  
"That definitely sucks. Well, I'm done eating. What am I going to learn next?"  
  
"You are scheduled to learn about advanced nano-mechanics and quantum physics. Tomorrow I will brief you on the basics of dimensional and temporal travel."  
  
**********  
  
After the briefing on dimensional and temporal procedure, Ranma looked out of the window.  
  
The patterns in the walls of the different realities were soothing and hypnotic. They were also strangely disturbing in an "I am somewhere, but I'm nowhere" sort of way.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You are not comfortable with what I've asked of you, are you?"  
  
"Not really," Ranma sighed.   
  
"I understand. I realise that a lot has been asked of you, especially since you've just had major upheaval in your life."  
  
"You could put it that way. Tell me about the Flid, why do they want to kill all humans?"  
  
"It is not yet known."  
  
"Any idea what it is that we do that causes them so much trouble? I mean do they have some kind of allergic reaction to us? Did we drink the last of their booze? Did we leave the toilet seat up once too often?"  
  
Jenny laughed at Ranma's flippant and irrepressable attitude. "The most likely theory is that something that happens in the future and with the advent of time travel, humans eradicate all trace of the threat."  
  
Ranma nodded. "This temporal mechanics lark makes my head hurt. I liked it better when my life was simple, you know: getting married to four girls in a legally and morally dubious arrangement, a job doing highly dangerous and exciting tasks for the government and god-like powers that enabled me to do anything I needed to save the day. Oh and let's not forget the psychotics out for my blood and the insane martial arts disciplines that found their way to me."  
  
Jenny laughed again. "I saw that. Did you know that Kasumi Tendo was the most perverted of all those girls?"  
  
Ranma shook his head.  
  
"Some of her day-dreams about you were worthy of the finest erotic literature. Anais Nin had nothing on Kasumi."  
  
Ranma blinked at that piece of information. "How long were you watching me?"  
  
"Since your new powers manifested themselves. It was necessary to be sure that you had the right combination of characteristics needed to perform this task. You are not the first Ranma I've been assigned to recruit, nor the most powerful, but you are the last hope to save countless trillions of lives."  
  
Ranma turned to the window. "Just how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"You help out certain individuals and organisations. You ensure that they accomplish certain things. In one universe it could be as simple as helping a boy train for his school sports team. Others could be 'kill this monster' or 'destroy that asteroid.'"  
  
"How will I know what to do? I mean you're not all knowing otherwise you would still have a crew."  
  
"That is true. But I am constantly improving myself with each repair and upgrade that gets performed. I am able to scan timelines for the necessary events and trace them back to which person starts the ball rolling, as it were."  
  
"How?" Ranma turned away from the window.  
  
"It requires a complicated series of calculations and analysis of that timelines historical events. Some things will lead to others, for example the development of the internal combustion engine will usually give rise to heavier than air flight. But sometimes the atmospheric conditions do not allow for flight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ranma, you should know that you will see those that you lost again. But they will not be exactly the same as you remember them. They will have different memories and experiences these will make them different people."  
  
"In other words, take nothing for granted and rely on myself when I'm on the mission. How will we know which reality to visit next? Or if we need to revisit them?"  
  
"The Flid have a unique signature, we will be able to detect their presence. Unfortunately their appearance is varies from reality to reality. No two Flid specimens from parallel universes look alike."  
  
"That would explain why you've not shown me any images of them. By the way, what is this ship called? You never told me its name."  
  
"To tell you the truth, the ship was never officially named. We were attacked after a shakedown cruise, so the serial Number of JDE-739IKH was all it had. Though I believe the last of the crew were thinking of naming it the Jade Falcon.  
  
"Jade Falcon? I like it."  
  
"Ranma," Jenny began in a tone that meant bad news was coming.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you understand that you may have to allow people to die?"  
  
Ranma turned back to the window. "I thought that my job was to keep the human race alive?"  
  
"It is. I want you to understand that there _will_ be hard choices for you on the mission. You will have to go with your instinct on those. I trust your feelings, so should you."   
  
Ranma snorted in derision. "My instincts told me to choose okonomiyaki over Ucchan. They told me to eat the winner's feast in Shampoo's village."  
  
"But your combat intuition is excellent. With some training from me, it will be beyond reproach. You are a good man, Ranma Saotome, and you will save countless lives."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I will not always be able to advise you on the mission. Sometimes due to technical issues – communications could be disrupted because of atmospheric conditions, others because cellular telephones haven't been invented in that timeline yet."  
  
"That sucks. Will I at least have a vague idea about what I'll be doing before I land?"  
  
"Yes!" Jenny insisted.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that random things happen to me all the time. I'd like to know what I'm supposed to do from time to time."  
  
"Oh, I know that. Some of your missions will be blindingly obvious: keep hitting the bad things until they stop working."  
  
"That I can handle," Ranma chuckled. "What's first on our list?"  
  
"There are some girls that are reincarnated warrior princesses trying to create a utopian paradise for the betterment of humanity in their timeline. Though I should point out that a couple of them seem a bit love-starved."  
  
**********  
  
To be continued....?  
  
Yeah, I'm a tease and dangerously insane, but you all still love me anyway.  
  
At least enough to give a burning sensation when I urinate.  
  
Any questions?  
  
Comments?  
  
Criticism?  
  
Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know why, people!  
  
If you don't tell me, then how can I know what's good and what's not?  
  
Email is (lordraa) AT (hotmail.com)  
  
or (lordraa) AT (digitalpimp.co.uk) 


	3. the silliness begins in earnest

The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man  
  
by Lord Raa  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**********  
  
For reference:  
  
"Blergen" = Japanese.  
  
"{Quartz}" = Foreign language.  
  
[Yedden] = Sign or other written note.  
  
'I wonder if there's any jam left' = thoughts.  
  
*BLAMMO* = Sound effects.  
  
*********  
  
"Ranma," Jenny gently tried to wake the young man.  
  
"Yeah?" was the groggy reply.  
  
"It is time that I prepared you for the mission."  
  
"Just let me get cleaned up and fed first, ok?"  
  
"Of course, Ranma."  
  
**********  
  
A fresher smelling and much more contented looking Ranma sat down for his briefing. "So what am I up against?"  
  
"Magical constructs that harvest life energy, your culture called them 'youma.' I don't recommend that you take them on unarmed, they can be coated in unpleasant substances."  
  
"Mmm, acidic goo," Ranma rubbed his stomach. "What do you recommend I use?"  
  
"I have forged a doutanuki that would cause the finest swordsmen in all of creation to develop drooling problems," Jenny replied. "A steel blade of the same strength would weigh 100 times more than this."  
  
"Sounds good," Ranma was now interested in the weapon. Though this was a side effect of the "spring of drowned engineer" rather then his interest in swordsmanship. "When can I practice with it?"  
  
"After the briefing. You need to put these youma down quickly as they tend to come in hordes. Go for the heart or a decapitation. Unless you have a few magical attacks up your sleeve."  
  
"There is that new ability I picked up. Ki attacks any good?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Possibly, but keep your Jusenkyo related abilities as a last resort. You don't show your opponent all of what you do, do you?"  
  
"I never did," Ranma chuckled.   
  
"Another thing for you to consider is that your presence will have a major impact on the timeline. Remember the 'butterfly effect'?"  
  
"Will my presence affect the timeline more or less compared to me not showing up?" Ranma asked.   
  
"If you consider that by not doing anything, humanity will be destroyed then, yes your arrival in that reality will have a great impact."  
  
Ranma was now getting confused. "But how can that be? If I don't go, then everbody will die."   
  
Jenny's graphical simulation of a face smiled at her charge's puzzled expression. "But the more people you come into contact with, the more lives you affect. Not just those that you meet, but the people that have contact with those that you interacted with. For example; you make someone smile, they're in a good mood so the good mood is passed on to others."  
  
Ranma eye's started to glaze over. "I'll take your word for it, Jenny. Can I practice with that doutanuki now?"  
  
"Yes. Head out to the training area."  
  
***********  
  
As the pigtailed martial artist stretched his muscles, Jenny activated a holographic training partner.  
  
"The program will automatically adjust as your skill level improves. Any questions?"  
  
"What school are you teaching me?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment. "Not really. Anything Goes is flexible enough to warrant its own armed combat branch. But saying that, I've had problems with the name Anything Goes."  
  
Ranma was quiet as he took a few practice swings with his sword. 'Heavier than I thought it would be.'  
  
Taking a strike at the dummy to get a feel for the balance, Ranma found that it was perfectly weighted. "Nice."  
  
As Ranma spent the rest of the morning practicing, he thought about the name for the sword school he was being trained in. 'I recognise certain elements from my travels, but some of it is out of this world. Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if some of it is alien in origin.'  
  
"Time out, Jenny. How about Hisui no Taka Ryuu (1). For the name of the sword style, I mean," Ranma spoke around a few deep breaths.   
  
"I suppose so. It does have a lyrical quality, and it doesn't have the stigma of Anything Goes. Not that Anything Goes is a bad style, but let's be honest here: it was founded by a thieving pervert."  
  
"A pervert I'll never see again," Ranma said wistfully as he realised he'd never see his friends, enemies or family again.   
  
"Enough slacking, Ranma. It's time for you practice your special techniques."  
  
A 3 metre monster took the place of the training dummy. It had a chitinous covering over its heavily muscled torso. The four arms flexed, causing the beast's biceps to ripple menacingly. It was a creature that generally radiated power and fear.  
  
"I want you to take this youma out with the bare minimum of effort. Remember - only decapitation or removal of its heart will do. Oh, and these things aren't too picky when it comes to choosing their targets."  
  
Ranma smiled. It was not the most attractive facial expression he'd ever shown the world at large.  
  
Circling the holographic construct slowly, Ranma thought back to his training and what it said about fighting much larger and stronger opponents. 'Go for the weak points and use your speed to your advantage.'   
  
Ranma charged in, his sword held at shoulder height for a single, piercing strike to the heart. The youma readied two of its arms to block Ranma's attack and knock him away.  
  
Only Ranma wasn't where he should have been. He was behind the target, holding the sword in place. The attack had pierced the torso, nearly cleaving the heart in two.  
  
"How was that?" he asked in his arrogant tone as the youma disintegrated.  
  
"Impressive. Let's take this to level two."  
  
The youma reformed and snarled as it charged Ranma.  
  
Ranma parried the series of claw strikes that would have injured his old self. He jumped back and smiled. "This calls for a new strategy. How about this, I read it in a manga."  
  
Ranma sheathed his sword and took a battoujutsu stance.  
  
Jenny's electronic face raised an eyebrow. "Amakekeru no ryuu no hirameki?"  
  
"Heh, why not? I need a laugh," Ranma smirked.  
  
And so the rest of the day went, with Ranma trying out various special techniques on holographic youma with varying degrees of success.   
  
**********  
  
A young girl stared into a sacred fire, trying for a glimpse of the future. She was intrigued when the image of young man with a pigtail and a sword appeared. Her intrigue turned into a gasp when she saw him butcher several mean looking youma.  
  
When the fiery vision subsided, the priestess in training decided that it was a good time for a refreshment break.  
  
"Hello Rei."  
  
The raven tressed girl jumped in the air. Landing in a fighting stance, she relaxed when she saw her friend. "Setsuna!"  
  
The green haired woman nonchelantly waved off the threatening growl. "I needed to speak with you. Have you had any strange visions lately?"   
  
"Yes," Rei answered when her heart calmed down. "I just had one. It was a guy with a sword, he mopped the floor with a few youma."  
  
"Did he look familiar?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Never seen him before in my life," Rei answered. "Not that I'd mind seeing him again," she mumbled quietly.  
  
Setsuna pretended not to hear the other girl's lament. "I detected several disturbances in the time-stream. I think this person might be related to it."  
  
Before Rei could comment, her communicator beeped - it was Sailor Mercury.  
  
*Rei, we need your help. Youma are attacking downtown Juuban.*  
  
"I'm on my way." Rei turned to Setsuna who frowned.  
  
"Something's not right, I'll see you there."  
  
**********  
  
Setsuna appeared on a rooftop overlooking the battle. The level of property destruction was much greater than anything that the senshi had ever been responsible for.  
  
The corpses of three youma lay messily on the scorched tarmac. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter were all breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys," Sailor Mars apologised. "I was talking with Pluto."  
  
Mercury looked concerned. "What did she have to say?"  
  
"That something new has come up, one that cause me great concern."  
  
The battle weary senshi still managed an impressive jump when they heard the voice from behind them.  
  
"Pluto! How many times have I told you about doing that!" the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo complained.  
  
Pluto waved off the whining princess and got straight down to business. "Something is disrupting the timestream. Was there anything strange about this attack?"  
  
Mercury nodded. "Yes, the youma showed a new kind of intelligence - they were actually supporting each other."  
  
Jupiter stood up, and winced in pain. "Damn. My knee's going to be sore for a few days."  
  
As the rest of the outer senshi arrived, a blood curdling howl rang out and caused all but the emotionally closed off guardian of time to cringe momentarilly.  
  
"What hell was that?" Uranus demanded as she removed her arms from her lover.  
  
"I'm not sure," Pluto answered.  
  
"Ok, now I'm worried," Mercury turned her attention to the Mercury Computer. "It looks like more of those things are coming. A lot more."  
  
"And just how many is a lot more?" Venus asked.   
  
Neptune stepped away from Uranus and looked at the swirling gateway. "About FIFTY of them."  
  
"Just how tough are they?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Too tough," Sailor Moon replied. "Pluto, any ideas?"  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
The first of the youma fell to the ground on fire. This was a good start.  
  
But what gave everyone a sinking feeling was the fact that it rolled on the floor to put out the flames, stood up and charged the puzzled looking warriors of love and justice.  
  
"Crap," Jupiter grimaced as she put her weight on her injured knee. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
**********  
  
Ranma took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the journey to this strange new world.  
  
"Good luck Ranma. Come back in one piece."  
  
"But of course, Jenny."  
  
Ranma stepped through yellow and green portal into the unknown.  
  
**********  
  
The senshi were learning the true meaning of the term "exhausted". Jupiter had passed out, the youma had noticed the warrior favouring her right knee and attacked her percieved weak spot.  
  
Venus was trying to keep the two metre by 1.5 metre masses of muscle from Mercury so she could find a weak point, but they would not allow such an advantage to the poorest fighter there.  
  
Moon and Mars were fighting back to back, looking ready to fall over at any moment while the outers were having difficulty in dealing with a tactically aware opponent.  
  
Half of the youma had fallen to the brave young warriors, but that still left twenty five smart, strong and bloodthirsty monsters left to cause untold havoc.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
'Not good, these girls are going to get creamed,' Ranma thought to himself. Slipping silently towards the nearest youma, he unsheathed his doutanuki and struck a surgical blow, severing the neck cleanly.  
  
"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything important."  
  
Everyone capable of conscious thought turned to the new arrival with differing opinions as to his reason for being there.  
  
Pluto frowned as she realised that this was the one of the factors that was causing disruptions to the timeline.  
  
Mars and Venus blushed slightly as the took in the sight of a handsome young man with the body of a Greek god and swoon inducing smile.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, but unless I'm much mistaken, I need to kill a few of these monsters."  
  
The youma decided that the pigtailed man was a much greater threat to them.  
  
Ranma became a blur as he hacked and slashed his way through the rest of the magically constructed troublemakers.  
  
After two minutes of frenetic activity, Ranma wiped the thin sheen of perspiration off his forehead. Turning to face the slightly shaken schoolgirls, Ranma asked, "are you all right there?"  
  
"Who are you?" Venus asked, hoping to get to know the man better.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Jupiter stirred and for the first time caught a glimpse of the senshi's saviour. "Oh yes, don't mind if I do!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Not giving Ranma a chance to finish his question, Jupiter charged at Ranma.  
  
"Oh no you don't Jupitart. I saw him first!" Venus made her play.  
  
Ranma was still a little puzzled by the reaction he got and so failed to dodge the twin tackle. "Hey, stop that!" he protested at the groping he received.  
  
Pluto's actions were most unexpected. "You two can play with Ranma later, I need some privacy with him first."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair, Pluto!" Mars complained.  
  
Pluto smiled evilly at the senshi of fire. "Get over it, I have. Now Ranma, what is it you want?"  
  
"It's a long story. But the gist of it is this - you guys need some help and I'm in a postion to offer some. Will you accept it and stop these two from rooting through my pockets?"  
  
Pluto smiled as she nodded. "Let's go back to my place."  
  
"Ok," Usagi agreed.  
  
"Not you, just Ranma."  
  
The senshi of time managed to help Ranma to his feet before the rest of them realised what she had said.   
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
**********  
  
To be continued.  
  
(1) Falcon of Jade - of course my Japanese skills are somewhat mediocre with only a year and a half of night school lessons.  
  
Well, what can I say about this other then it was my first attempt at adding Sailor Moon with Ranma. As this is a continuation of Unexpected Effect, I want you to all know that this is not meant to be taken seriously at all.  
  
It's just a bit of fun, that's all.  
  
Thanks go out to my pre-reader, Chi Vayne.  
  
Laterer folks. 


	4. more silliness

The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man  
  
by Lord Raa  
  
Remember folks, it's just a bit of fun.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*********  
  
Sailor Pluto managed to convince the Senshi that she wasn't going to whisk Ranma off and have her wicked way with him. Of course, Jupiter, Mars and Venus had insisted on staying with her to oversee the discussion.  
  
For Setsuna's safety, you understand. If Ranma could take out those youma easily, who knows what he could do to them?  
  
Mars had convinced them to use the shrine for their talk. It was a strange coincidence that her bedroom would be the closest.  
  
Pluto had left to check on the time gates to see the effect of Ranma's presence on the creation of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
When she returned, seemingly moments after leaving Ranma in the care of her friends, she had a frightening grin on her face.  
  
"Oh Ranma," she sing-songed, "I have some good news and some _very_ good news."  
  
"What's that?" he asked with a suspicion filled voice.  
  
"The good news it that your help back there has made it so more possible time lines result in Crystal Tokyo than ever before."  
  
"And what's the very good news?" Ranma started to back away as Setsuna started to invade his personal space.  
  
"That there is a _most_ excellent chance that if we can remove our greatest threat with your help, we will gain a much earned break."  
  
The other Senshi glomped Ranma in protest at the hungry look in their older friend's eyes. Though it may have been fear, as no-one had seen Setsuna behave like this. "Don't worry girls, I'll take care of Ranma."  
  
"Uh-huh," Minako protested. "Why should you take have all the fun?"  
  
"Oh my, I never would have pegged you as someone who swung that way," Setsuna teased.  
  
Minako's face threatened to explode from the blood pressure. "That's not what I meant!"  
  
Makoto stroked Ranma's arm. "Are you hungry Ranma? I'm a good cook."  
  
Ranma's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Food?"  
  
Rei smiled when she saw Ranma's reaction. "I'll help you Makoto. Hey Ranma, do you like chocolate sauce?" 'Or more importantly, would you like to lick it off my body?' she added silently.  
  
Setsuna frowned internally. 'Damn, a few thousand years and I'm still not as good at cooking as Makoto. Mind you, I could always get him drunk and take advantage of him...'"That's a very good idea. We should get to know each other better this evening."  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to put anybody out," Ranma protested weakly, as he tried to slip away from the warriors of love and justice.  
  
"Don't worry about people putting out, Ranma," Makoto spoke in a comforting tone. "We will all take good care of you."  
  
'That's what's making me feel uneasy,' Ranma kept his opinion to himself.   
  
Realising that their plan might be shot down in flames, they all moved in for the kill with the watery-eyed pleading. "Please Ranma?"  
  
Remembering what Jenny had said about trusting his judgement, he played his last card. "But we hardly know each other," he protested.  
  
Minako decided to put Ranma's moving tongue to better use. Breaking for air, she asked him, "Any questions about trust?"  
  
"Mmhemm," Ranma burbled, his brain having shut down.   
  
Which was odd, as it was far from the first time that an attractive girl had thrown herself at him.  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Don't worry Ranma, ALL shall be revealed in good time." As the Senshi of time stepped closer to Ranma, she started to open her shirt.  
  
*********  
  
Ranma shot upright, covered in sweat and panting at the vivid images he's just seen. A quick look at his surroundings told him that he was back on the Jade Falcon and not about to do all sorts of naughty things with four young ladies.  
  
"Oh man, that was scary," he mused aloud. "Note to self, be more careful about what I eat just before bed in the future."  
  
"What was that, Ranma?" Makoto asked, pulling the covers from over her head.  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
**********  
  
Ranma fell out of his bed. "Ouch."  
  
"Ranma, are you all right?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Jenny. I just had the most bizarre dream, I was dreaming that I was dreaming," Ranma explained. "I had this dream that four of those sailor Senshi were making plans for me then I dreamt that it woke up next to one called Makoto."  
  
"So you're a one Senshi guy, then?" Jenny teased. She had observed the reaction Ranma had elicited from the more love-starved of the group.  
  
"No!" Ranma protested. "I mean yes. I mean stop teasing me!"  
  
Jenny laughed at the pigtailed young man. "I'm sorry Ranma. What are you going to do next? Your intervention yesterday will have alerted the Flid to your presence. The Dark Kingdom will be manipulated into trying again, possibly going for the big push."  
  
Ranma considered his next plan of action. "Just the thing I need to distract those girls from trying to get me in the sack."  
  
"You know what they say about a good defence, Ranma," Jenny hinted.  
  
"You're right, Jenny. I'll find out what I can and see if I can provide some assistance."  
  
**********  
  
At the shrine where the Senshi often met, there was much discussion about a certain sword wielding man. In fact the discussion was considered to be important enough to warrant the appearance of Sailor Pluto.  
  
"What can you tell us, Setsuna?" Ami asked, as she was the most sensible one there.  
  
With a wistful smile, Setsuna told them what she had seen in the Timegates. "There may be trouble ahead, more than we can handle on out own, but for some reason, I have a good feeling about the future."  
  
"Does this 'good feeling' have anything to with that buzzing sound coming from your room last night, Setsuna?" a bleary-eyed Haruka asked not so innocently.   
  
Setsuna's face hardened. 'I'll get you for that, bitch!'   
  
Minako added her opinion. "You're just bitter because you know you don't have a chance with that hunk of manliness we saw yesterday."  
  
Haruka wore a look of pain when she heard the blonde's comment. "I'm a lesbian, you moron. That means I like girls."   
  
"Yes, I know. I've noticed your roving eye," Setsuna added as part of her vengeance against the short haired girl. "And hands."  
  
The ambient temperature of the room dropped several degrees with the look Michiru gave her lover. "I thought we talked about your hands, Haruka."  
  
"Heh, heh," Haruka started to sweat as she fumbled for an explanation.  
  
As the girls looked at what seemed to be developing into a domestic dispute, a voice called out in the yard.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The four Senshi that had _very_ pleasant dreams the night before looked up in unison.   
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"What do we do? We can't let him know our identities!" Hotaru started to panic.  
  
Rei took point. Adjusting her robes, she got up to see what Ranma wanted. She hoped it would be her. In a frenzy of animalistic lust that lasted several hours. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I think so. Please don't take this the wrong way, there are these girls that I met last night. I think they may be in danger and need my help."  
  
"They certainly need you," Rei answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Who were these girls?" Rei covered her slip effortlessly.  
  
"I only caught a couple of their names. One's called Pluto, the other Jupitart?"  
  
"That's Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter corrected from the right of the two teens.  
  
"Sorry," Ranma apologised. "We weren't properly introduced. My name is Ranma Saotome," he finished with a bow.  
  
Makoto blushed in spite of herself when she got a good look at Ranma. Unconsciously, she stepped closer to Ranma.  
  
Pluto appeared at Ranma's side. "Ranma, we need to talk in a less public place."  
  
"Agreed. We have much to discuss."  
  
"This way," Rei ushered Ranma inside.   
  
Ranma blinked as he felt Setsuna's hands on his ass.  
  
Pluto gave Ranma an innocent look when he turned to her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, but I thought I felt something run down the small of my back."  
  
**********  
  
"So then Ranma," Pluto began her interrorgation, "just how long were you planning on staying here?"  
  
Ranma tried his hardest to ignore the hungry looks from most of the Senshi. "Just as long as it takes to ensure the survival of humanity in this reality. I realise that I'm disrupting your timeline, just by being here."  
  
'Yes, you are. You're a very bad boy, I need to give you a good spanking.' Pluto managed to keep her increasingly naughty thoughts to herself. Just.  
  
"Well," Ranma began, "I need to know about these 'Dark Kingdom' types. If I take them out for you, will your utopian society come to pass?"  
  
Pluto shook her head to clear the fog of desire that seemed to be clouding her mind. "Yes it would. Though, we might need some after battle help."  
  
"Helping people is what I do," Ranma replied not having a clue as to what Setsuna had in mind.  
  
Sailor Venus gave Ranma a saucy wink and said, "I'll make sure you're properly repaid, Ranma."   
  
Venus began her transformation sequence to allow Ranma to ogle her.   
  
"Venus what are you doing?" Luna demanded.  
  
Ranma tensed as he realised that the new vioce didn't come from any of girls. "Who said that?"  
  
"That's Luna," Sailor Moon answered.  
  
"Where is Luna?" Ranma began to sweat as he recognised the scent of a cat.  
  
"Here," the moon cat replied.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes. "Stay back, kitty."  
  
Luna stepped closer.   
  
"I told you to stay back."  
  
"Why?" Minako asked.  
  
"Cat's make me uncomfortable," Ranma answered, his voice was beginning to waver.  
  
Setsuna considered the situation. If they allowed this to continue, Ranma might take offense and not help them with her plans for the next generation of Senshi. 'I can't allow that potential to go to waste.' "Luna, back off now."  
  
Before the cat could respond, Ranma acted on instinct. With a wave of his hand, Luna started to grow, her legs and body remolded themselves to a new shape. Her fur morphed into a simple hair cut that came down to he shoulder blades.   
  
"Whoa!" was the general consensus, not at the girl that Luna became (for she was a plain looking girl due to the lack of make up), but at the fact that the laws of physics were being broken.  
  
"How?" Ami asked.  
  
Ranma smiled as he opened his eyes. "It's a kind of magic." He quickly closed them again when he saw that Luna was naked.  
  
Rei quickly found Luna some clothes.  
  
"Can you do more of it?" Ami asked. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
Ranma smirked. "There's very little I can't do."  
  
"Good, because there's another cat that would like to be human," Minako quickly responded.  
  
Pluto nodded, people would respect the rulers of Crystal Tokyo more if they had human advisers rather than talking cats. "Yes, get Artemis here."  
  
**********  
  
After Artemis and Luna learned the joys of bipedal locomotion, the group introduced themselves (and their civilian identities) to Ranma.  
  
Unfortunately, there had been a tragic accident that caused Usagi to spill tea over Ranma's shirt.   
  
While he was waiting for it to dry Michiru cast her eye over Ranma's body, appraising his form as if it were a work of art. "Like Michaelangelo's David."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "I bet his wang's bigger though," she whispered to Michiru.  
  
"Yes, I'll have to give it a go."  
  
"HEY!" Haruka protested, having noticed the looks Ranma was getting.  
  
"Not so nice when the shoe is on the other foot, is it?" Michiru smirked at her lover.   
  
Haruka growled.  
  
Setsuna decided to end the sqabble. That way there would be less chance of Ranma being hurt in the brawl. "I don't think that you should Ranma come between you two."  
  
Minako started to stroke Ranma's chest. "Then where should we let him come? Rei won't like it if we make a mess in her room."  
  
The other Senshi turned slowly to the boy-crazy blonde, their faces (except for the experienced Setsuna) threatening to burst from the blood rushing there.  
  
Ranma felt a huge shiver go up and down his spine. 'This is going to get messy. I need to get out of here.' Hitting a speed-dial pre-set on his mobile phone, Ranma called up the Jade Falcon.  
  
"Jenny? I need help!"  
  
*What can I do for you?*  
  
"Can you open me up a door to the ship?"  
  
*Why?*  
  
"Who is that Ranma?" Minako asked, jealousy evident in her voice.  
  
"What's it to you?" Ranma countered defensively.  
  
Sailor Venus was about to protest when she realised that Ranma owed them nothing and they owed him their lives.  
  
*My name is Jenny, I effectively am the ship that brought Ranma here.*  
  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked.  
  
*I am an Artificial Intelligence, that's thousands of years old. Ranma, I think that you should be able to handle the situation for a bit longer. Catch you later,* Jenny's voice seemed to have more mirth in it than was proper for an AI.  
  
Ranma's eye twitched as the connection was severed.  
  
Ami Mizuno was impressed with the level of technology Ranma had access to. She was also glad that Jenny wasn't a real person, for some strange reason.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm going to be staying planetside for a bit longer. Is there anywhere I can get something to eat?"  
  
Rei's eyes like up. "Why, yes there is, Ranma. Makoto and I can whip you up something good."  
  
"Or of course I could just whip you," Haruka offered with an evil grin. 'I'll get you for turning my Michiru against me!'  
  
"I don't think so," Ranma answered. "I think my departure is a better idea."  
  
With a stealthy grace that would make a ninja master proud, Ranma quickly left the hormone riddled girls, his feet barely touching anything.  
  
Said hormonally inbalanced teenagers turned to the amateur racing driver. They all had looks on their faces that promised pain on the girl that had caused the pigtailed man to leave them.  
  
"What are looking at me like that for? Put down the Time Staff, Setsuna. AAHH! Stop! Mercy! I give up! Uncle!"  
  
************  
  
"I don't trust him," Artemis protested. "Sure we're human now, but who knows what else he could do to us!"  
  
Luna considered her response. "I don't know, normally I'd agree with you, but something is a bit different about this guy."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like that fact that he is the cutest thing in the history of the universe!"  
  
Artemis's face found itself closely examining the floor. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I am, silly. He's more than cute," Luna sighed dreamily.  
  
Picking himself up from the floor again, Artemis glared at his fellow former moon cat. "You do realise that he is going to change Crystal Tokyo, don't you?"  
  
Luna looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know. But he's so dreamy!"  
  
Artemis grumbled something about the irony of being better acquainted with the floor even if his eyeline is now much higher than it was.  
  
**********  
  
To be continued....  
  
Thanks go out to my pre-reader, Chi Vayne.  
  
Any complaints, questions or comments? If so, leave them in your usual fashion. I must confess that I would like some information on the "big boss" of Sailor Moon, so I can write their downfall in a shockingly one-sided confrontation that could be followed up by scenes of an adult nature.  
  
Email is  
  
(lordraa) (digitalpimp) (.co.uk)  
  
or   
  
(lordraa) (hotmail) (.com)  
  
Until the next time. 


	5. the tomfoolery continues

The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man  
  
by Lord Raa  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*********  
  
Disclaim-me-do: Looking for serious drama? Here? You fools! This is just something that I drunkenly thought might entertain one or two out there.  
  
**********  
  
Hotaru sighed as she healed her legal guardian's injuries. "Haruka-papa, why do you have to antagonise the others? Wasn't that first beating they gave you enough?"  
  
After the others had finished meting out the appropriate punishment to Haruka, they ran off looking for Ranma. Even after searching the whole night, they found no trace of the mysterious man. Upon their return in the morning, they heard what Haruka had to say for herself. They most certainly did not like Uranus' comment of "I'm glad that you didn't find that home-wrecking pervert. You'd be better off if you forgot about him and were into girls."  
  
Surprisingly, Michiru was the first to strike. But that might have been something to do with Haruka's lechery when she saw her lover's hand on Makoto's breast.  
  
As Haruka was still unconscious, someone else decided to answer the young girl. "She's jealous."  
  
"What do you mean, Setsuna?" Hotaru asked the newly arrived woman.  
  
"Ranma shows up, defeats those youma without too much trouble and now her lover shows an interest in him. Wouldn't you be bothered by it? I know I would be."  
  
Hotaru blushed as she nodded. "Oh look at the time, I've got to get to school."  
  
Setsuna nodded and waved as her young charge ran off to school. She had better things to do at the moment. Namely track down Ranma and convince him to spend the next few weeks in her bedroom, stopping only for food. Even then she planned to use herself and the pigtailed dimensional traveler as plates that needed to be licked clean.  
  
*********  
  
As Hotaru stepped through the gates of her school, a group of bullies made their move.  
  
"Hey look, it's the Freak!"  
  
As the thugs surrounded the small girl, the taunts came thick and fast.  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Witch!"  
  
"Monster!"  
  
The commotion attracted Ranma's attention. 'What the hell?'  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Buzz off, we're busy," the gang leader spoke up, not bothering to look at Ranma.  
  
"Really? Well it looks like I should be going anyway, but just one thing..."  
  
As Ranma blurred, the gang suddenly started screaming in pain.  
  
"There's a special on Atomic Wedgies, I thought that you should share in the good fortune. If you touch her again, I'll cut your balls off with a broken bottle. Now go about your business before I get mad," Ranma gestured to the main school building.  
  
The wimpering bullies made their best speed to the nurse's office to have their newly acquired anal floss removed.  
  
"You all right there?"  
  
Hotaru was unable to speak as her brain considered just how to repay Ranma for his kindness. 'Perhaps I should ask Setsuna to show me what people mean by "hot monkey love"?'  
  
"Hello?" Ranma waved his hand infront of the near catatonic girl's face. "I asked 'are you all right'?"  
  
Hotaru finally snapped out of her daze. "Yes, Ranma, I'm fine"  
  
Ranma saw the blush on the girls face. "Are you sure? I mean your face is all red."  
  
"I'm sure, Ranma. I have to get to school," Hotaru turned to hide her embarrassment from Ranma.  
  
*********  
  
In homeroom, Hotaru was the centre of attention. What was terribly unusual was the fact that it was the girls in the class surrounding her, demanding information.  
  
There are no prizes for guessing the topic. Better luck next rime.  
  
"So Hotaru, who was that hunk of manliness out there?"  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"Does he have a brother?"  
  
Hotaru blushed and stammered under the intense scrutiny of her inquisitors. "I really only met him yesterday."  
  
"So he's not your boyfriend, then?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head sadly. But before the girls could cheer, the door opened and the teacher stepped in.  
  
"Class, I have some important news for you. You're all going to die."  
  
The students started to panic at the transformation of their teacher, Mrs Obayashi. The mousy looking teacher started to glow. Her skin turned pink as great purple feathered wings sprouted from her back. Her hands became scaly and ended in jagged talons.   
  
As a ball of cyan tinted light formed between her hands, a red and black shape burst throught the window.  
  
Standing up, Ranma greeted the class. "Don't mind me, ladies. I'll be out of here soon."  
  
Unsheathing his sword, Ranma worked a crick out if his neck. 'I think that a simple strike to the heart should suffice here.'  
  
One clinical strike through the youma's precious torso later, Ranma was surrounded by girls.  
  
"That was so cool!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"How did you come through the window?"  
  
"What was that thing?"  
  
"Are you going out with anyone?"  
  
Ignoring the others, Ranma moved towards Hotaru. Smiling at the young Senshi, he asked if she was all right.  
  
Hotaru nodded, not trusting her mouth to work properly.  
  
"Well then, it seems that my work here is done. Remember folks, I will find out if anyone else is mean to Hotaru."  
  
One of the students just had to ask Ranma something. "Was that you who did that this morning?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yes, I don't like bullies. Well, I have to be off now. Hotaru, I'll see you and your friends later."  
  
***********  
  
At Makoto's school, the inner Senshi were discussing the new love of their lives when Setsuna appeared with a serious look on her face.  
  
"I've just heard that Hotaru's school has been attacked by a youma," she informed the warriors of love and justice.  
  
"What?" Usagi leapt to her feet only to fall over as a result of the head rush.  
  
The moment of physical comedy was lost as they realised that Hotaru's death would affect their ability to fight off any threats to Crystal Tokyo.   
  
"Don't worry, I've just spoken with the school. According to witnesses, a someone we know appeared and dealt with it in a timely fashion."  
  
"Ranma," was the reply from the girls.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Yes, he also dealt with some of the bullies that were bothering her. Something about a special on Atomic Wedgies," she finished with a smile.  
  
A faint sneeze was heard from a nearby rooftop.  
  
**********  
  
Ranma looked around and saw the Setsuna and friends in the schoolyard. He noticed that a number of the students were eating. 'Hmm, lunchtime,' he thought.  
  
His rumbling stomach confirmed the time of day.  
  
"Maybe they know where I can get some food," he speculated.  
  
Foolishly deciding that the events that had taken place earlier were bizarre abberations, he jumped down to the ground. Landing on one foot, he walked to the school boundary and hoped that he wouldn't have his bones jumped by a number of boy crazy schoolgirls.  
  
*********  
  
"Excuse me, but do any of you know where I can get some food around here?"  
  
The Senshi turned to the direction of the voice.  
  
It took a lot of Setsuna's self control to not reply "I got something you can eat right here."  
  
But it was Makoto that handed Ranma an extra bento she had prepared, just for this eventuality. Actually, it was in case she was reunited with her old boyfriend.  
  
"Here you go Ranma," she smiled cutely at the pigtailed young man.  
  
"Thanks Makoto," Ranma smiled back and promptly devoured the lunch. "That was delicious."  
  
"You can come round for dinner, if you like," she offered, hoping that Ranma would accept.  
  
"I wouldn't want to put you out, Makoto." Ranma was now starting to feel more than a little nervous.  
  
Setsuna considered taking Ranma away to a love hotel for several hours of bedroom gymnastics, but before she make that rather inappropriate offer to the young Mr Saotome, a bright light appeared in the sky.  
  
Ami Mizuno, with the help of the Mercury computer, recognised what this strange phenomenon meant. "Guys, we should get the others and transform. That's Chaos."  
  
"Shit. Ami, contact the others. Ranma can you distract it so we can transform?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Not a problem. What's her weakness?"  
  
"God only knows," Rei answered.  
  
"Sounds like a challenge. I haven't backed down from a challenge in the past and I'm not about to start now," Ranma smirked.  
  
Pulling his sword from seemingly nowhere, he circled the Senshi's biggest threat to date.  
  
"Madam, Sir, whatever the hell you are, I'm only going ask nicely once. Will you stand down?"  
  
Chaos merely laughed in Ranma's face, causing all witnesses to shiver involuntarily. Said laughter made Kodachi's deranged cackling seem like a young child's response to being tickled.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Well I might as try for first blood."  
  
Having unsheathed his sword, Ranma charged for a two handed upward strike.  
  
He was only mildly surprised to find his attack not harming his opponent. 'I should've guessed that this one would need special treatment. And this isn't a magical sword.'   
  
The Senshi at the scene had now transformed and were ready to attack.  
  
As the Inner Senshi attacked in a surprisingly coordinated fashion, Chaos was forced onto the back foot and didn't see Ranma sneaking up from behind.  
  
Smirking, he cupped his hands. "Moko Takibasha."  
  
The green light shot from his hands and slammed into the back of the interstellar troublemaker, knocking it down.  
  
Using the opening, Ranma sliced off Chaos' head and held it aloft like a gruesome trophy.  
  
"Are you going to cause any more trouble today?"  
  
The head refused to answer, but the body had a smart assed response for Ranma in the shape of a claw through the chest.  
  
"Injustice!" cried the Senshi.  
  
Falling to his knees, Ranma couldn't help but think that his victory had seemed all too easy at first.  
  
Luckily for the sailor-suited warriors of love and justice, the headless body now fought with a considerably reduced combat efficiency.  
  
As they fought the beast, the other Senshi arrived. Hotaru rushed to Ranma's side to heal him with her magic, with the Uranus and Neptune attacked without mercy.  
  
Hotaru blinked the tears from her eyes to keep her focus on healing the wounded man. "Please. Please don't die," she whispered.  
  
The wound in Ranma's chest started to close and his breathing became normalised. Opening his eyes, Ranma saw the tears running down Saturn's face. "Hey now, I didn't come here to die, young lady. I've go too much to do."  
  
Sitting up, he surveyed the battle. It did not look good. Mars' fire attacks had barely scorched the monster's hide while the others had little more success. Hotaru tried for a Silence Glaive Surprise and managed to hurt Chaos a little.  
  
Suddenly, Uranus decided to go in for a berserk charge was knocked out cold, landing in an untidy heap.  
  
Her sword, landed point down near Ranma, giving him an idea. "Respect is due to the Ni Ten Ichi Ryuu."   
  
Picking up the fallen sword, Ranma charged, using his sword as a defensive weapon and Uranus' magically enhanced blade to remove the limbs.  
  
Ami saw what would finish off the this last great threat. "Quick, Serenity use Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
As Usagi performed her manoeuvre on the limbless beast, Chaos emitted a horrendous screech the chilled the very souls of those present.  
  
Setsuna looked round the fighters for injuries, seeing that no-one was seriously hurt she quickly left to check on the future.  
  
Upon her return, she had a relieved look on her face. "Good news, everybody. Crystal Tokyo will be established within a week. Ranma, thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem, just doing my job. But now that my work here is done, I must leave. There are many other timelines that need my help." Ranma bowed deeply from the waist to each of the Senshi in turn.  
  
Dialing Jenny on his phone, Ranma requested a portal to the ship. Stepping into the light, Ranma waved goodbye to the girls. "I make no guarantees, but I'll see if I can visit."  
  
"Setsuna, do you think that we'll see him again?" Minako turned to the Senshi of time, only to not find her in the vincinity.  
  
"Hey, where'd Setsuna go?" Makoto asked, having noticed a one of their number was missing.  
  
"You don't think she...?" Rei suggested.  
  
**********  
  
Onboard the Jade Falcon, Ranma breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Jenny, I'm going to be in the bath for a nice long soak. After that, it's lunch followed by naptime."  
  
"Ok Ranma, I'll start planning the next mission."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
Stripping off as he made his way to the bathroom, Ranma checked his chest to see the state of the wound.  
  
"That's not going to leave too bad a scar," he mused.  
  
Opening the door, he was surprised to see a towel clad Setsuna smiling at him.  
  
"Setsuna, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I did plan to spend the next week doing you as per the Kama Sutra. But I know that you must be tired, so I thought that a bath would be appropriate. Want me to wash your back?"  
  
**********  
  
To be continued....  
  
Thanks go out to Chi Vayne, who pre-read this for me.  
  
A bit anti-climatic, I know but I don't know Sailor Moon. And quite frankly, I don't have the time to do the proper research.   
  
Next time, Ranma does stuff.  
  
Laterer. 


	6. mindless jibber jabber

The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man  
  
by Lord Raa  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**********  
  
(Insert vaguely amusing words here)  
  
*********  
  
Neo Queen Serenity sat on her throne considering the state of her newly established kingdom. Humanity had managed to cast off its most deplorable traits. Gone was the bigotry, the hatred, the violence.   
  
Also missing was Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gates. No-one had seen her for over a week. She had disappeared shortly after Ranma left to continue his mission, causing much debate and many lewd comments from Sailors Mars, Venus and Jupiter. There was no doubt in the Queen's mind that these were fuelled by jealousy. Not that she could fault them for that as Prince Endymion didn't seem half as manly as Ranma in her memories.  
  
Not that the ruler of Earth _ever_ thought about a certain pigtailed martial artist that happened to enable her to bring about Crystal Tokyo obeying her every whim, regardless of how sordid it might seem to others.  
  
A portal opened in the Queen's audience chamber three metres form the steps that lead up to the throne and a fuku-clad Sailor Pluto emerged.  
  
"Your highness," Setsuna bowed to her queen.  
  
"How have you been, Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna smiled as she remembered what she had been able to convince Ranma to do with her over the past few days. "I've been otherwise engaged, your Majesty. But I have returned and am ready to follow any orders you have for me."  
  
The queen sighed. "There is nothing here for you to do, Setsuna. There are no foreseeable threats to the throne, none that the remaining Senshi cannot deal with anyway."  
  
"Then what would you have me do, your majesty?" Setsuna asked, hoping for some time off.   
  
Neo-Serenity gave her friend a sly look. "I know what it is you want to spend your time doing, Setsuna. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say whom?"  
  
Setsuna merely smiled back. It had taken a bit of effort, but it had been worth it convincing Ranma to try sex. She had to promise him that if he didn't like it that she'd leave him alone. She dreaded to think what it would have been like if it were one of the less experienced girls in her place.  
  
"Will we be able to contact you in an emergency?"  
  
"I had Jenny construct trans-dimensional communication device," Setsuna answered, her previous duties had taught to be prepared for many eventualities.  
  
"I see. How long have you been planning this?"  
  
"Since I found out that Ranma's presence accelerated the founding of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Setsuna, you have sacrificed a lot and as a token of gratitude, I shall grant you a leave of absence on the condition that you return to visit us on a regular basis. Once you have installed the communication device, that is."  
  
Setsuna's smile grew as she considered the possibilities of spending what would effectively be eternity with Ranma. "Of course, your highness."  
  
"Oh, there is one other thing, Setsuna."  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
"Magnanimity is one of your better traits, Setsuna. Remember that when Ranma accompanies you during your next visit." The queen gave her friend a knowing smile that made Setsuna question just when it was that she became so easy to read.  
  
Setsuna had a bad feeling about this. "What do you mean, your majesty?"   
  
"Life around here is going to be dull for some us here, we can't all go gallivanting around the cosmos with our hunky boyfriends. The condition is this - either you share him or you don't get to him at all," Neo-Serenity's voice took on a warning tone.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good." 'That should keep the others happy,' Serenity added mentally.  
  
**********  
  
The Inner Senshi were gathered in their training facility thinking of the best way to wreak revenge on Setsuna when they saw her again.  
  
"I say we knock her unconscious, and force her watch each of us have our way with Ranma," Makoto offered.  
  
That idea was popular as that meant a good riding session on the "Wild Horse".  
  
"That's assuming that you can beat me," a voice called out from the door way.  
  
"And just where have you been, Setsuna?" Minako demanded.  
  
"The heights of ecstasy. Why? Did I miss anything important?"  
  
"Only the start of the culmination of countless years of effort," Ami replied with a hint of envy in her voice.  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Well I have good news for you. When I visit you guys, I have to share Ranma with you."  
  
"What do you mean visit?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'll be taking an extended break from my duties with you all. It's been fun, but well, you know how it is..."  
  
A new, male voice sounded out from the shadows. "You assume too much, Miss Meiou."  
  
"Who're you? Show yourself!" Makoto and Rei moved into defensive stances, ready for anything.  
  
Ranma stepped out into the light. "Forgotten me already? Then I guess that it's just as well I'm leaving."  
  
"Nononononononononono," Minako and Makoto replied moving up to Ranma to warm his sides.  
  
Ranma transfixed the girls on the spot with a look that excited and scared them with equal measure. "No, I don't think so, ladies. I now see that you only think of me as a trophy to be lorded over the others."  
  
"That's not true," Setsuna insisted.  
  
"Really, then you don't recall agreeing to the Queen's terms about sharing me when you return? I belong to nobody."  
  
Turning away from the group Ranma entered a portal and vanished from view.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the cry from the girls.  
  
*********  
  
Setsuna woke with a start. "That was some weird dream I had." Looking around, she realised that she was not in her normal bed. "Where am I?"  
  
A light snoring sound from here right alerted her to Ranma's presence and brought a smile to her face.  
  
'Perhaps I was being a bit selfish, when I drifted off into that fantasy of publicly making out with Ranma on our adventures?' Setsuna considered.  
  
Jenny sounded Ranma's wake up call.  
  
"Mm," he eloquently greeted the new day.  
  
"Good morning, Ranma. What do you want to do today?" Setsuna asked her new lover.  
  
Lifting his head, Ranma saw a naked woman in his bed. "Please don't take this wrong way, but why are you sitting naked in my bed?"  
  
"Because I spent much of the night teaching you the joy of sex, silly."  
  
Sitting up Ranma noted the strange taste in his mouth. "Ok, that would explain certain facts. But what now? Don't you have a utopian society to administer or protect or something?"  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Yes, I suppose that I should continue with my duty."  
  
"Well, I guess that it's for the best," Jenny commented through the PA system.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there are at least five others that would be extremely jealous if you got to swan around the multiverse with Ranma. Unless you want to abandon your friends, duty and honour for a lifetime of hot sex and wild adventures?"  
  
Setsuna actually considered the idea put forward by the AI.   
  
"Jenny, you make a persuasive argument for staying here, but to flee like a thief in the night, goes against everything I fought so long for."   
  
"Shame," Ranma commented, "I really liked what we did last night, now that I can remember some of what it was we did."  
  
"Stop tempting me!" Setsuna shouted, covering her ears with her hands.  
  
"You're a fine one to talk about tempting people with your jiggling breasts, Setsuna. I won't force you or anyone into coming with me, but I will be sad if I never see you again. I'll give you until after breakfast to decide what you want to do. I'm going jump in the shower."  
  
Ranma got up and strode to the washroom, unfazed by his lack of clothing.  
  
Not that Setsuna had reason to complain, what with her view of his taut musculature flexing beneath his skin and all.  
  
  
  
"Jenny?"  
  
"Yes Setsuna?"  
  
"Is there a way I can join you and Ranma on your mission?"   
  
"I think that Ranma is ok with it and I think that your assistance will come in most handy, but the big question is what about Crystal Tokyo? Can you afford to abandon it?"  
  
"Well now that it is founded, it will continue to get stronger. Because Usagi acted quickly, there was no chance for opposition and everybody on Earth is happy. I will have to see the Queen."  
  
***********  
  
In the throne room, Setsuna stood in front of the Queen and the other Senshi asking to be excused from her duties as guardian of the Time Gates.  
  
"That's not fair," Minako protested.   
  
"We all sacrificed a lot for this world," Ami added. "Why should it be you that gets to enjoy the freedom of being a civilian?"  
  
The Queen considered the arguments. "Setsuna has earned a break, but the others raise a valid point. And what if there was a new threat whilst you were away? Unless you have suitable replacements for all of the Senshi, I cannot allow such a flagrant display of favouritism."  
  
Setsuna sighed as she realised that her monarch was correct. "It would be negligent on my part."  
  
A portal appeared behind Setsuna, bathing a small part of the room in a subdued green. Ranma stepped out and bowed to those assembled.  
  
"Hello everybody. Have you made a decision about Setsuna - hey, what's that strange aura surrounding that picture?"  
  
As everyone in the room looked at the picture in question, Ranma examined the room carefully.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong," Minako said puzzled.  
  
When the others agreed, Ranma sighed. He threw a small knife at the portrait. The knife bounced off the painting with a crackle of black electricity.  
  
"That shouldn't happen," Ami pointed out.   
  
"Perhaps you are not ready to decommission the Senshi just yet," a voice from the shadows offered.  
  
"Who are you?" Neo-Serenity demanded from this interloper.  
  
"I am your destroyer." With that he charged at Pluto, running her through with his spear.  
  
Shaking off the Senshi of time, the man ran at the Queen.  
  
Or he would have, had he not been turned into a small black piglet.  
  
Hotaru rushed to Setsuna's bleeding form, but her magic did not help her friend's wounds close. "Help, someone please help me!"  
  
Neo-Serenity waved the Ginshouzu in an attempt to heal Setsuna.  
  
When nothing happened, the panic set in.  
  
Ranma noted the spear had a magical aura. "Danm."  
  
Picking it up he walked up to the bewildered piglet and speared it through the scruff of the neck, killing it easily.  
  
"Well, so much for your destroyer. But I think that I can help Setsuna, if you'll let me take her onboard my ship."  
  
"Please," Neo-Serenity asked the pigtailed young man, "do what you can."  
  
Ranma said nothing as he scooped the injured woman up in his arms and left through the portal he arrived in.  
  
*********  
  
"Jenny!" Ranma shouted upon his arrival.  
  
"Take her to the medical bay, Ranma I have the regeneration tanks ready."  
  
After Ranma placed the blood-stained woman in the nanomachine bath, he spent the next hour pacing on the corridor.  
  
"Is she going to be alright, Jenny?" he finally asked, not wanting to get in the way earlier.  
  
"Yes," Jenny answered. "In fact she is conscious and wants to speak with you."  
  
Ranma nodded as he sighed in relief.  
  
"How are you feeling, Setsuna?" Ranma asked as he entered the medical room.   
  
"Like shit, quite frankly. First I find out that I can't go with you then I get stabbed through the chest," she pointed out in her droll manner.  
  
"And such a fine chest it is," Ranma added.  
  
"What happened to that shy man I first met?" she asked with humour evident in her voice.  
  
"You killed him off with when you seduced him. But I'm glad that you're all right," he smiled honestly.  
  
Setsuna felt her heart race at Ranma's words. "So what happens now?"  
  
Ranma went into a comically exaggerated thinking pose. "Well, I could lie and say that you need to kept under close observation while we go have some fun in another universe. Then we return soon after we left?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Jenny commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked puzzled by the AI's comments.  
  
"This attack proved that Ranma's intervention needs to be more subtle if he wants to succeed in his mission."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Helping humanity survive in other timelines," Jenny replied. "You saw how much he helped you with those youma."  
  
Setsuna nodded in understanding. "I'll do what I can to help."  
  
"That's great," Ranma smiled at Setsuna. "Now, I'll let you get some rest."  
  
**********  
  
Ranma appeared in the throne room in front of the Queen again.  
  
"Your majesty, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is Setsuna is going to be fine with the treatment we've got planned for her. The bad news is that she'll need to be on board my ship for a bit longer."  
  
Neo-Serenity had her doubts about this in light of the recent attack.   
  
"But don't worry, I should be able to return her to you good as new in a day or two. Maybe even better, as I have a few things to teach her."  
  
Seeing that she had little choice in the matter, she agreed.  
  
**********  
  
Jenny briefed Ranma and Setsuna on the their next mission.  
  
"I take it you are familiar with the Meiji revolution."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"A master swordsman that trained a pivotal figure died, you need to take his place."  
  
"Anybody famous?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No, the person is a pro-imperialist agent. He works primarily from the shadows."  
  
"He's an assassin, isn't he?" Ranma still had a reluctance to kill people.  
  
"Yes, but he'll go on to bring about an era of social justice and save many lives."  
  
"Ok, who do I see in this world?"  
  
"Seijiro Hiko the 12th."  
  
"What will I be doing in this world, Jenny?" Setsuna asked the AI.  
  
"Training in martial arts."  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
"You will also need to live in this world for a few years as cover. Oh, and you need to develop an arrogant appearance."  
  
Ranma laughed heartily. "Now that won't be a problem for someone as skilled at fighting as me."  
  
Setsuna smiled as she realised she would have to pretend to be Ranma's wife on this trip to the "past".  
  
**********  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanks go out to Chi Vayne for pointing out glaring errors that my crappy vision missed. I think some of you know where this might going in the next chapter...  
  
Toodles. 


	7. ridiculousness for those that wanted it

The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man  
  
By Lord Raa  
  
Chapter 6  
  
##########  
  
There is nothing too shocking planned for this arc, but you never know how things will pan out. Apologies for those that really wanted this chapter sooner; and/or to those that wanted more of "All About Eva" or "Imperial Horse" or anything else, but there is only so much time I can spend writing vaguely entertaining stories, you know.  
  
Oh, who am I trying to fool? We all know I'm an untalented hack.  
  
##########  
  
Ranma strolled down the road, admiring the clean air and quiet of a late Shogunate-era Japan.  
  
His mission to find and train under the 12th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi sword style had gone well. In fact Ranma had gotten along with his master so well that he was a little reluctant to learn the last attacks, as Seijuro Hiko had warned him that there can only be one master of Hiten Mitsurugi at any one time.  
  
Still it had been a long few years.  
  
While this style could have been mastered in just over a year, had Ranma really been motivated, he forced himself to train afresh with the sword to remove any taint from Kuno. And still it had taken him half the time it took his master. Normally, he would have taken everything he knew about martial arts and incorporated them to his training, but he took Setsuna's advice and kept the style pure.  
  
Modification would come later, after he had trained his apprentice, Kenshin Himura. He had several ideas for slight alterations with regards to the use of two swords, which he kept to himself out of respect for his sensei.  
  
He'd been forced to take Setsuna back to her timeline in order to prevent any suspicion by the others there. But there had been a catch to this - several conjugal visits to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Seijuro had warned Ranma about leaving to visit his girlfriend and how it could lead to trouble.  
  
##########  
  
Flush Back Time!  
  
"Sensei, I would like your permission to visit town for a short while."  
  
"Again? What for Ranma?" Master Hiko asked his student. "You've been asking to do this every few weeks, if I recall correctly."  
  
Ranma was a little reluctant to answer with the whole truth as he would have trouble explaining extra-dimensional travel to a man that hadn't even left Japan.  
  
Instead, he blushed shyly mumbled something about a girl. Part of it was an act, yet part of it was in memory of the things Setsuna promised that they would do once they were reunited.  
  
"What was that Ranma? A girl?" Hiko teased.  
  
Knowing that the master is obligated to keep the apprentice's ego under check, Ranma nodded.  
  
"Do be careful, Ranma. You have the potential to be the best swordsman I have seen. That includes and me my master."  
  
"Master?" Ranma gestured for his teacher to continue.  
  
"There is something I want you to know about the Hiten Style," Seijuro Hiko continued. "It is the ultimate method of sword combat, but it has a few downsides with the package. First of all, you may find yourself gauging other's combat potential. This is not surprising as I know you assessed me when we met. What is likely to cause you trouble is that you look at someone the wrong way and cause offence."  
  
Ranma knew this, having seen several fights on his travels with his father break out because of wrong looks and huge egos. Usually this mistake was made by a younger, though not unskilled, fighter thinking he could take another that didn't seem as dangerous.  
  
As the saying goes, "a wise man learns from his mistakes, but it's a bloody fool that doesn't learn from other people's." Anything Goes has a doctrine of misdirection and deception that had caused the downfall of many opponents.  
  
"Yes master," Ranma nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"The other problem is women tend to find Hiten Mitsurugi swordsmen irresistible," Hiko mentioned with an amused smile.  
  
Ranma nearly laughed at this. Ever since his trip to Jusenkyo, he'd attracted the attention of women. Men too, but that was mostly because he turned into a highly attractive red headed girl. Though it did explain why Setsuna had torn his clothes off when he visited last time.  
  
He quickly lost his mirth as he remembered that Setsuna had nearly knocked Minako unconscious when she had snuck into Ranma's bathroom at the palace. Increased sex appeal always went hand-in-hand with increased jealousy.  
  
Seijuro noted the change in Ranma's facial expressions. "I see that you understand the consequences of being highly desirable. Make sure that you don't attempt to seduce the wrong lady."  
  
"I shall be careful," Ranma promised.  
  
##########  
  
Continuing his journey to the secluded spot where he would signal Jenny, Ranma saw a young lady surrounded by bandits.  
  
"Now, miss, I'm sure you realise that we own this road and as such, we require a toll," the leader of the thugs casually informed the panic stricken woman.  
  
Checking that his sword was in clear view, Ranma walked up to the group.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
"Not at all, well that is assuming that we get our contribution for the upkeep of the road from the pair of you."  
  
"May I see you tax collector credentials, please," Ranma raised a valid point.  
  
Seeing the look on the faces of the extortionists, Ranma knew that this was not going to end peacefully.  
  
"No? Then unless I see evidence that you work for the government, I must end this insult to the Shogun," he said with steel in his voice and hand on the hilt of his doutanuki.  
  
"If you think that you can take us, then you're welcome to try."  
  
The bandits drew their swords and grinned evilly.  
  
Ranma's expression turned icy cold. This was one of his concerns about taking this duty; it was also the great dilemma for the hero: if I take the lives of others, am I no better than those I'm trying to stop?  
  
"Having second thoughts, Girly-man?" one taunted him.  
  
A quick flash, one that everybody witnessing would dismiss as a hallucination later, and Ranma's face developed a smirk.  
  
"The tough talk works best when you're clothed in a fight."  
  
An unseasonably chilly breeze punctuated Ranma's remark nicely.  
  
"Now you die."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
The girl thought that Ranma's assault was surprisingly efficient, in that he managed to avoid getting blood everywhere. When she saw that Ranma's blade was clean, she questioned his actions.  
  
"My master always said that just because I can do something, it doesn't mean that I should," Ranma explained. "Would you like me to escort you to town?"  
  
"No thank you, I only need to go here," she gestured to the nearby cottage.  
  
"I see," Ranma nodded. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I best get to Setsuna's.'  
  
##########  
  
Several years later...  
  
"Now Yahiko, Miss Kaoru I should warn you about my master. He might seem a little strange, but his heart is in the right place," Kenshin Himura warned his travelling companions.  
  
"What you mean, Kenshin?" asked Yahiko Miyojin.  
  
"Spreading lies about me?" a voice rang out from behind them.  
  
Kaoru leapt behind Kenshin in fright while Yahiko took a very basic defensive stance with his bamboo practice sword.  
  
"You've not grown much, Kenshin. And you've dyed your hair," the tall man approached the three people from Tokyo. "No, you can't be Kenshin; he'd never try to fend off an opponent of my calibre with such a poor choice of stances. You didn't visit Jusenkyo, did you?"  
  
"Who's Jusenkyo?" Kaoru asked, puzzled by the foreign sounding word.  
  
"No, the lady is not my apprentice. That means it must be you," Seijuro Hiko the thirteenth gestured to the scarred swordsman. "What brings you to my humble abode?"  
  
"I need a favour, master," Kenshin asked as he bowed.  
  
"What? You want me to babysit your son here?" he asked with a laugh as he remembered how poorly his student interacted with women under his tutelage.  
  
Kenshin managed not to blush at his teacher's question. "Yahiko is not my son, master."  
  
"Oops. Well, even the greats make mistakes from time to time. Is it something to do with the fact that you didn't finish your training?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes, master."  
  
"Kenshin didn't finish his training?" Yahiko asked. It didn't seem right to him that someone of Kenshin's skill was not a certified master of his art.  
  
"No, the little idiot ran off before I could finish it. Of course, if he had learned the style as quickly I did, then he'd the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style."  
  
"Oh," was all Kaoru could say.  
  
"But, in a way, I'm glad that he didn't finish it." Seijuro Hiko smiled with pride as he told his one time apprentice's friends his reasoning. "He fought for what he believed in – social justice."  
  
Kenshin was taken aback by his teacher's words. "Thank you."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I'm going to teach you the final attacks to defeat Makoto Shishio in Kyoto."  
  
Kaoru's face dropped. "How did you know about him?"  
  
Hiko laughed arrogantly. "My dear, there's very little I don't know. You didn't think I spent the last ten years waiting for you to visit, did you Kenshin?"  
  
"..." was all Kenshin could respond with.  
  
"You idiot, Kenshin. Give me a good reason why I should teach you these last attacks?"  
  
"So Kenshin can beat Shishio!" Yahiko insisted.  
  
"I could do that myself with minimal blood shed," Hiko bragged. He turned serious, "I know about your allies for this. You should watch out for that Saito, he'll be the one that raises the body count on your side."  
  
Kenshin nodded in understanding.  
  
"You didn't get hurt by him did you?" Hiko asked mockingly.  
  
"Hey, I'd like to see you fight off someone from the Shinsengumi without a scratch," Yahiko continued his defence of Kenshin.  
  
Seijuro laughed again. "Birds of a feather, eh Kenshin? I take it you didn't tell them about the time you pushed me into the hive of spitting hornets?"  
  
"Spitting hornets?" Kaoru was aghast.  
  
"Kenshin tell them how many times I was stung."  
  
"Zero. Master Hiko pulled out both of his swords and sliced them all before they could sting him. He made me count up how many had been killed as I cleaned up the mess. I counted two thousand of them."  
  
Seijuro smirked at Yahiko. "Still think I'm putting Kenshin down? You've seen him do the sword clap, right? Kenshin come at me."  
  
Sighing like a long suffering lackey, Kenshin prepared to attack his master with a Ryu-Tsui-Sen.  
  
The smirk never left the master's face as he caught the blade between his thumb and forefinger, stopping the attack instantly.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"This is my 'off' hand. I'm stronger than before, aren't I Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes master. Can I please have my sword back, master?"  
  
There was more laughter; it was beginning to annoy Yahiko immensely.  
  
"Think you're so tough, why don't you take me on!" Yahiko yelled as he charged the older man.  
  
"Yahiko, no!" Kaoru tried to warn her student.  
  
A quick flash of metal and Yahiko found himself unarmed and contemplating the breeze.  
  
Kenshin's blade was still restrained by his teacher, making the feat even more impressive.  
  
"I never could get on with a blade that heavy, master," Kenshin admitted when he recognised the weapon of choice of the finest swordsman he knew.  
  
"Well, you know have often trouble found me, Kenshin. You have a fine blade there; you must have made an impression on the swordsmith in order to secure that weapon."  
  
"Yes, master Hiko, that I did."  
  
"Well, let's get inside, I'm sure that the kid wants some clothes and I want some tea. Kenshin, go get some water."  
  
##########  
  
Inside Seijuro Hiko's home, he turned to face Kaoru after handing Yahiko a fresh set of clothes. "I take it you and Kenshin are in some kind of relationship."  
  
Kaoru blushed as she tried to figure out just what was going on with Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko really wanted to take Hiko down a peg or two, but had no idea how to do it.  
  
Sensing the hostility, Hiko face the freshly dressed boy and explained his behaviour. "I know it seems that I keep pushing Kenshin, but it's because I wanted him to be the best. It's what my father wanted for me; well he wanted to live off my hard work, too, but, you know."  
  
Yahiko nodded, but still didn't trust the older man.  
  
"So what's my apprentice been up to since he settled down in Tokyo?"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko sat down and informed Seijuro of the Kenshin's life in Tokyo.  
  
They got up to the point where Saito had shown up when Kenshin returned with the water.  
  
"Kenshin, I now see that you were hoping to put your days as a manslayer behind you and atone for actions by helping others. I'm sorry for behaving the way I did."  
  
Kenshin was not sure how to take this as his master had rarely apologised to anyone.  
  
Of course, his master was rarely wrong, but it was nice to see that he was capable of admitting his mistakes.  
  
"Rest well: I will test your skills in the morning, Kenshin." Hiko gestured for everybody to be quiet. "Who's at my door?"  
  
"It's me, Setsuna."  
  
Hiko's face acquired a broad smile. "Well come on in, Setsuna. I want you to meet my apprentice's friends."  
  
When the door opened, Yahiko eyes widened when he saw the green haired beauty wearing a tight fitting yellow kimono. A kimono that came half way down her thigh and exposed a generous amount of cleavage.  
  
"Hello, Kenshin-kun," Setsuna greeted the former manslayer. "You've grown up since I last saw you. Are these your friends?"  
  
"Yes, Setsuna-dono. That's Miss Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kashin style. This is her apprentice, Yahiko Miyojin," Kenshin gestured as appropriate.  
  
Kaoru bowed and kept an eye on Kenshin to make sure that he was not interested in Hiko's friend.  
  
"So what brings you back to this neck of the woods, Kenshin-kun?"  
  
"I need a favour from Master Hiko," Kenshin replied.  
  
Setsuna nodded, but said nothing as she sat in Ranma's lap. She turned to face Kaoru. "Miss Kamiya, you shouldn't worry, I only have eyes for one man."  
  
Kaoru nodded with a light blush, embarrassed that she thought so little of the newly arrived woman.  
  
Setsuna has an inkling of what the young lady was thinking of and smiled. She leaned back against her boyfriend's chest and sighed in contentment. "I love you, Ranma."  
  
"I know," Ranma replied. He passionately kissed the emerald haired lovely. When he broke the kiss, it took all of Setsuna's will power not to tear off her and Ranma's clothes to do the nasty.  
  
As Yahiko and Kaoru's faces threatened to explode from the blood pressure in their cheeks, Ranma turned to his visitors from Tokyo. "What? You've never seen two people in love before?"  
  
"That's most improper, Master," Kenshin protested weakly, only now remembering what happened when Setsuna visited during his training.  
  
"Look, Kenshin, if there's a woman you like, then tell her before it's too late or people start interfering," Setsuna advised wisely. "I've seen too many people remain lonely and unhappy because they didn't tell the one they loved how they felt when they had the chance. You deserve better than to live a life of misery."  
  
"You heard the lady, tell Kaoru how you feel about her. NOW!" Hiko unexpectedly bellowed at his student.  
  
Kenshin blushed and stammered as he fought to find the words that described his relationship with Kaoru.  
  
"Is it that hard to tell someone how you feel about them?" Ranma asked his apprentice. "It's not like you'll be married off before the night is out," he added with a smile.  
  
"Ranma?" Setsuna knew that there was more to this that Ranma hadn't told her.  
  
"It's a long story. Something that happened to me a lifetime ago, back when I was half the man I am today."  
  
Kaoru decided to take the initiative and took Kenshin's hand.  
  
Kenshin turned to face the young lady. "Miss Kaoru, I like my life in Tokyo, that I do. I want to spend the rest of my life there with you."  
  
Kaoru's heart soared. "K-kenshin..."  
  
"Good," Ranma interrupted the two before the scene deteriorated into one from a romance novel. "Now I can teach Kenshin the last manoeuvres of the Hiten Style. Miss Kamiya, Yahiko, you are both welcome to stay the night if you wish, but Kenshin's training must be undertaken in private."  
  
Ranma stood up with Setsuna in his arms. "I'm not bothered about what you decide, but make it quick. I want to know how many I'm cooking for."  
  
Setsuna smile grew. "You're cooking tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah babe, it's a special occasion. I don't see my students often, so I'd thought that I'd treat him to a nice meal before I mistreat him in his training tomorrow," Ranma smiled. He kissed Setsuna again. "Now let's get washed up in the hot spring, shall we?"  
  
"You know just the right thing to say, Ranma," Setsuna purred as she rested her head against Ranma's chest.  
  
"Careful Setsuna, you'll get me excited. Or perhaps that's your plan?"  
  
After Ranma carried Setsuna from the room, a blushing Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "Is he a good cook?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "That he is, Miss Kaoru. He puts the Akabeko to shame."  
  
Yahiko was torn. On one hand, the Seijuro Hiko person really irritated him, but on the other he was really hungry and Kenshin said he was a good cook.  
  
Luckily for him, his sensei made the decision for him.  
  
"Kenshin, as it is getting late, we shall stay the night."  
  
##########  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanks go out to the poor chap I'm forcing to pre-read for me, Chi Vayne.  
  
Any questions, comment, complaints or suggestions?  
  
You know what to do by now.  
  
Email is (lordraa) AT )  
  
Or (lordraa) AT )  
  
Now, for those that want more crossovers for this silly idea, I give you the teaser for a later "story" arc. Where it fits in is anybody's guess, so stop picking on me!  
  
##########  
  
"That Saotome is a problem. We can't just get rid of him, it'd be too dangerous. We need public opinion on our side as much as we can get it in the coming months."  
  
"I have an idea, Admiral Mifune: the Soyokaze. It's the dumping ground for the UPSF, isn't it?"  
  
"Excellent idea, Fuji. We 'reward' him with a command and those animals will do the dirty work for us."

##########Coming, I dunno, err whenever I get around to writing it I suppose, the next arc of The Adventures of Jusenkyo Man – The Irresistible Captain Ranma. 


End file.
